


Clouds (Star Wars Rebels Version)

by Rogue_Elris



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29162577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogue_Elris/pseuds/Rogue_Elris
Summary: Sabine Wren was 17 years old when she was told her cancer was terminal. Now with limited time left, she wants to say goodbye and present her musical talent to the ones she loves. And she does so with a song that will change the world...Clouds(Based on the movie adaptation of the true story of Zach Sobiech. Much love to the Sobiech family)
Relationships: Ezra Bridger/Sabine Wren, Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1: A Normal Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zach Sobiech](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Zach+Sobiech).



Sabine kept a tight grip on her guitar as they pulled up to Atollon High School. She grinned as she opened the car door and put the guitar strap snugly around her neck. Her mother Hera came around the car and handed Sabine her crutches.  
Sabine smiled "I guess you can add this car ride to my long and extensive tab?"  
Hera let out a chuckle, "Of course! You have fun okay?"  
Sabine smiled and gave a thumbs up before making her way to the school doors. Though she suffered from Osteosarcoma, Sabine always joked around and kept up a smile. As she entered the school and went through the doors to the auditorium she couldn't help but giggle when she saw the football team being shooed off stage by Mr. Kallus her English Teacher.  
Kallus rolled his eyes, "Please people do not clap for them, they did nothing but embarrass themselves come on now! However! This next act is performed by people who actually did practice and work towards this...the Atollon High School Dance Club!!"  
The student audience cheered as the dancers started their performance but Sabine's eyes were glued on only one. Ezra Bridger. Though it was a little strange for a boy to be in a dance club she couldn't help but be transfixed on him as he moved gracefully on stage. Sabine shook her head and and made her way backstage where her best friend Wedge Antilles was trembling and clutching his guitar with white knuckles.  
She laughed and made her way over announcing "And here, Ladies and Gentlemen is the perfect example of what a human version of a phone on vibrate looks like!"  
Wedge turned around in his seat and locked eyes with Sabine. "Oh Thank God you are here!"  
Sabine sat down next to him, "Why? So I can poke fun at you more? Wedge I have told you a thousand times, just go out there and show what you can do! If they don't like it, then they're stupid."  
Wedge smiled a little "Ooooor unpopular opinion, you can go out there instead of me."  
Sabine gave him a look, "How did I know you were gonna say that? How?"  
Wedge grinned "Well why else would you bring your guitar?"  
Sabine grinned, "....Alright fine. But next time you go up there!"  
Wedge gave his friend a quick hug "Oh Lord thank you! I owe you one."  
Sabine laughed "Or maybe one hundred!"  
Just then the dance club finished their performance and made their way off stage. Kallus hopped back on and looked at the audience "Alrighty, so! Next we have a stunning musical performance by none other than Wedge Antilles!!"  
Sabine carefully made her way on stage and took in all the confused faces. She made her way to the mic and calmly said "Well not sure if you can tell....but I'm not Wedge Antilles. I can't pull off his handsome face can I?"  
The students laughed and clapped as Sabine got her guitar ready. She turned to the audience and grinned "Now, now, now everybody I need you all to calm down! This is a very serious song!"  
The audience went quiet and it made Sabine smile even more. She strummed her guitar to the tune of "I'm sexy and I know it". She grinned as the audience started letting out laughs and it only grew louder as she began to sing  
"When I'm at the mall  
Security just can't fight 'em all  
When I'm at the beach  
In a speedo tryin' tan my cheeks, what?  
And this is how I roll  
Come on ladies, it's time to go  
We're heading to the bar, baby, don't be nervous  
No shoes, no hair, and I still get service, watch  
Girl, look at that body  
Girl, look at that body  
Girl, look at that body  
I-I-I work out  
Girl, look at that body  
Girl, look at that body  
Girl, look at that body  
I-I-I work out"  
As Sabine started dancing and rocking out to the song Ezra walked up next to Wedge "Heh, she's a spirited one ain't she?"  
Wedge grinned and chuckled a little "Yeah she is...she really is"  
Ezra turned to Wedge "What can you tell me about her?"  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Sabine was smiling as she sat in the car with Hera on the way home. Hera glanced at her once in a while and then look back at the road.  
She finally opened her mouth to speak, "Um....Interesting song choice"  
Sabine looked at her, "Interesting is one way to judge one's music"  
Hera grinned, "Well it's not exactly your music though"  
Sabine let out a small laugh "That's true"  


As they finally got home, out of the car and headed for the front door Hera cleared her throat "You know, I uh, I found some lyrics in your room while I was cleaning it."  
Sabine looked up, "The lyrics I specifically put in my desk drawer?"  
Hera smiled, "Well I do have to get in there to put stuff away. Anyway....I like them Sabine. I really do."  
Sabine nodded, "Well I am glad you do but, they're nothing I was just bored. I'm not trying to be Ed Sheeran."  
Hera opened the door and stepped inside, "Ed Sheeran....he's the little redhead right?"  
Sabine started laughing, "Wow mom, you are hopeless." Making Hera laugh.  


Later that night Sabine was looking at Facebook, clicking like on every picture of Ezra. Her younger brother Chopper came in and reached for the tv remote before she yanked it away.  
Chopper glared at her "Hey! You're not even watching it!!"  
Sabine grinned, "Oh come on you know the drill Chop! Just say the magic words and you can have it!"  
Chopper kept grabbing for the remote, "Give it!"  
Sabine held it out of his reach "Wrong! Those are not the magic words!"  
Chopper rolled his eyes and gave up, walking out of the room. He turned back to see what Sabine was doing and grinned "Ooo, who is that you're liking on Facebook, your boyfriend?"  
Sabine turned "Oi! Leave it and get out!"  
Chopper laughed, "Does he like your bald head? It must be really cute!" and with that he ran out of the room.  
Sabine rolled her eyes and turned back to her laptop. It suddenly dinged as Ezra sent her a message.  
[Ezra Bridger: "How many pictures you gonna like before you ask me out?"]  
Sabine smiled and messaged back.  
[Sabine Wren: "Well the limit is around 5 and usually the boy asks the girl out. But I'll let it fly if you let me take you out to a picnic this Saturday."]  
She watched the screen until a new messaged popped up saying  
[Ezra Bridger: Saturday it is, See you then Wren :)"]  
Sabine smiled and ran her hand over her hairless head. "Well Sabine...things are looking up indeed."


	2. Chapter 2: Devastating News

Wedge laughed at Sabine, "A picnic? A picnic in the fall? Really Sabine?"  
Sabine rolled her eyes, "Look I panicked okay?!"

Wedge kept laughing at her as she smiles and lightly punched his arm. They were currently at the hospital, sitting together as Sabine got her dose of Chemo. Both her and Wedge had been friends for years, basically family at this point. Making it more entertaining for the both of them as they poked fun at each other.  
Sabine rubbed her eyes before looking back at him. "I mean, what would Ezra Bridger like about me?"  
Wedge shrugged, "Well maybe your best friend here lied to him and told him that you're really cool."  
Sabine smiled, "Even though I gotta deal with this?" She gestured to her bald head and the chemotherapy pump.  
Wedge smiled, "Well hey maybe your bald head and lack of eyebrows are appealing to him!" Sabine punched his arm again, this time with more force. Wedge looked down shaking his head and laughing before looking back up, "By the way, uh...I um...I wrote a song."  
Sabine grinned and looked at him, "Really? Can I hear it?"  
Wedge looked up and then looked around the room with chemo patients. "W-What like right now?"  
Sabine nodded, "Um...yeah! Come on, I wanna hear it!"  
Wedge chuckled a bit before finally nodding as well, "Um...okay."  
Sabine smiled, "What's it called?"  
Wedge looked down at his guitar before looking back up, "...Blueberries. It's called Blueberries."  
Sabine gave him a blank stare before nodding. Wedge rolled his eyes at her. "Oh come on, you haven't even heard it yet! You can't judge it!"

Sabine raised her hands in defense, "Hey, I just find a song with a produce title to be...interesting"  
Wedge rolled his eyes once more as he got ready. "Alright, Alright, here we go." He strummed his guitar in a lively tune before he started to sing,  
"Dandelions are goin' to seed  
It's my soul I need to feed  
Trees stand so tall and bare  
And here I stand without a care  
Pumpkin seeds stuck in my teeth  
There's something more I need to be  
More than just a silly girl  
Waiting for the sun to hurl  
Rays of sunlight  
Down the sidewalk, down on me  
Casting light on  
The turning leaves and what I'm supposed to see...."  
Sabine started dancing in a Hawaiian hula sort of way, making Wedge laugh while trying to sing. The other chemo patients smiling and nodding along with the rhythm of the song.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sabine was vomiting into the toilet only after an hour of returning from Chemo. She flushed the toilet before shakily getting up and brushing her teeth once more. As soon as she gargled and spit into the sink, another wave of nausea hit her, sending her once again to the toilet. She finished and flushed again, promptly grabbing the toothbrush and toothpaste. A million thoughts raced through her head as she was trying to think of things to say and talk about with Ezra. She spritzed perfume all around her before putting some on her hands and rubbing it onto her head. She chose to wear a light blue casual fall dress to wear and she smiled in the mirror. She coughing slightly into her elbow before making her way upstairs where her family was eating breakfast. She hopped up the stairs with the help of the stair rail.  
"Hello folks!" she said as she walked into the kitchen. Her father Kanan, was preparing for the day and looked over at her.  
"Well you seem chipper today, is it because I go to work today and you got nothing else to do?"  
Sabine grinned at her dad as she pulled out the leftover pizza in the fridge and putting it in her picnic basket, "Now what kind of evil menace would force people to work on this glorious day?"  
Her sister Ketsu leaned back in her chair looking at what Sabine was doing before sighing, "Sabine...please tell me you are not bringing that poor boy leftovers from our fridge."  
Sabine coughed once more into her elbow before looking at her sister, "Well Ket, I think he will enjoy the culinary delight which is cold pizza."  
Ketsu shook her head and turned back to eating from her bowl of Cheerios as the oldest sibling, Zeb made his way into the kitchen with his laundry basket, "Wait cold pizza? Can I get a slice for the road?"  
Sabine nodded as she tossed a piece towards him and he caught it with his basket, "Thaaaank you!"  
Chopper brushed by Zeb while giving him a sarcastic sympathetic look, "Awe...poor Zeb having to mooch off of his own family."  
Sabine got by both of them and sat down at the table, pouring her own bowl of cereal.  
Zeb glared at him, "Hey! I ain't mooching! I'm just using my family connections to stay alive!"

At this point Sabine was coughing hard into her elbow catching Hera's attention.  
"Sabine...I don't like the sound of that cough love." Hera grabbed Sabine's crutches as Sabine finished coughing.  
"Mom, it's alright I'm fine"  
Hera shook her head, "Look the hospital is on the way to the park okay?"  
Sabine gave her pleading eyes, "Mom please I-"  
"Sabine. This is not open for discussion come on."  
Sabine let out a sigh of defeat and took the crutches.  
As they went to the hospital, Sabine let out a few coughs here and there along the way.  
Soon they waited together as the doctors were studying the x-rays. Soon a nurse came in with a worried look on her face. "Okay, Sabine you need to come with us right now please."  
Hera got up out of her chair right away and a sense of fear went through Sabine. "W-wait what's going on? What is happening?!" Hera exclaimed.  
The nurse motioned for a wheelchair to come over as she took Sabine's hand, "Sabine has a collapsed lung, we need to take care of it right away or the air leaking from her lung could send her into respiratory failure."  
Sabine sat down in the wheelchair reaching for her mother, "M-Mom?!"  
Hera gave her a look of comfort, "It's going to be okay honey, they know what they're doing!"  
The nurses wheeled Hera away as she sat down, praying to God that everything would be okay.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ezra glanced around the park, waiting for Sabine to show up. He let out a sigh of disappointment as he sent a text to Wedge  
[Ezra: She stood me up man.]  
He watched as Wedge was texting back and sighed once again upon reading his message  
[Wedge: That doesn't sound like her.]  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The first thing that caught Sabine's attention as she came out of the anesthetic was the hushed voices by her bed. She could hear her Mom and Dad talking with what she believed was a nurse.  
"While we were able to fix Sabine's lung, we discovered that her cancer has reached her lungs and pelvis."  
"W-Wait what? We were just told that Sabine was in the clear for her cancer." Hera argued.  
"I know, Mrs. Wren, I know but her cancer is persistent and unpredictable."  
Kanan finally jumped in, "Okay, so we continue treatment for her?"  
The nurse let out a sad sigh, "I'm afraid not, her cancer no longer responds to treatment."  
Hera let out a small sob, "W-what are you saying?"  
"Sabine's cancer is untreatable.....I'm so sorry but...She's terminal."  
Sabine's world slowed to a stop, she softly croaked out "H-how long?"  
Hera and Kanan turned to their daughter, Hera promptly taking her hand. "H-hey baby girl."  
Sabine cracked her eyes open and looked at the nurse, "H-H-How long?"  
The nurse shook her head, "I-it's hard to tell, every case is different."  
Sabine swallowed thickly, "Will I make it to graduation?"  
The nurse let out another sigh, "If graduation is at the end of Spring...it's hard to say. We're giving it 6 months to a year."  
Sabine let a few tears run down her cheeks before she turned to her mother, "M-Mom....can I stop Chemo?"  
Hera began sobbing and slowly nodded, squeezing her hand "S-Sure baby....sure"  
Sabine then looked up at the ceiling and thought to herself, 'Terminal....I'm terminal'  
'I'm dying....'


	3. Chapter 3: My one life

Sabine was released from the hospital about 3 days after finding out she was terminal. The scar from her surgery was still sore but nothing she couldn't handle. When they got home, Sabine headed straight for her room and shut the door behind her. She could hear Ketsu and Chopper break down at the news. Zeb sniffled here and there, meaning he was going to try and stay strong. She told Hera that she didn't want to tell Wedge so her mother did it for her. She covered her ears as she listened to Wedge breaking down over the phone and cried herself to sleep

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, she was getting ready for school but wasn't doing it in the energetic way she usually did. She looked up in the mirror and forced herself to smile, but it easily fell away as the emotion wasn't in it. She let out a shaky breath and slowly nodded, "Okay Sabine...you gotta try for everyone you care about...y-you gotta try."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Wedge and Sabine made their way to her lockers, Sabine was upbeat and making comments here and there to her fellow classmates. Some smiled and rolled their eyes at her while others made their own comments back at her. Wedge grinned at her once she made eye contact with him. "What are you looking at Antilles?"  
Wedge laughed and shrugged, "Well at you of course, what're you trying to do, run for office?"  
Sabine gave a small shrug, "I'm just...y'know giving the people what they want."  
They finally made it to their lockers and while Wedge was opening his, he noticed Sabine flinching a little and hiding behind her locker door. He furrowed his eyebrows and looked around until he saw the problem. Ezra was with the rest of the Dance club laughing and talking. Wedge looked back at Sabine. "You know at some point you're going to have to tell him."  
Sabine sighed and took some books out of her locker, "Or I could hide from him until he either forgets about me or I'm gone."  
Wedge nudged her, "Hey, you told me, why not him?"  
Sabine nudged him back and gave him a smirk, "Because you are like family to me, he is not."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Wedge and Sabine entered Mr. Kallus's class, the teacher smiled as he saw her enter the classroom. "Well, well, if it isn't my favorite cancer patient! Still alive I see!"  
Sabine grinned at him and sat down, "I'm your only cancer student old man, and as long as there are no pop quizzes I'll continue coming!" Her classmates laughed and Mr. Kallus chuckled. "Okay first off, I am middle-aged, not old just yet. And second I might just have a pop quiz for you!" Sabine giggled and pulled out her notebook. She glanced at Ezra who was sitting two chairs ahead of her and to the left. She looked away just as Ezra looked back at her and then back up to Mr. Kallus. 

Mr. Kallus started writing on the board as the bell rang and when he was done, he turned back to his class, "Now settle down, everyone alright? I got a special surprise for all of you, a real treat today! Because today, we get to craft your college essays! Yaaaay!!"  
Some of the students sighed, others rolled their eyes at his humor while Sabine and some others chuckled a little.  
Kallus smiled and motioned to the board, "Now I'm gonna try to make this so it's not too much pressure.....oh who am I kidding it's a lot of pressure. However, I got three questions here for you to help ya'll get started. First! What do I want to accomplish in college? You all want to party and play or are you gonna go to get a career? Second, How can I accomplish those things? And third of all, and this is a quote from Mary Oliver, what do you want to do, with your wild and precious life? You all have a limited time here on the Earth, so what're you gonna do with it?"  
The last question hit hard with Sabine. What did she want to do with her life? No one else her had terminal cancer, only she did. How was she going to spend her limited time?

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sabine made her way to her next class, that question still on her mind. She breathed heavily to try to keep from crying, and then she heard him.  
"Sabine! Hey, Sabine!"  
Sabine froze in place as she heard Ezra call out to her and run up to her. She turned to face him as he tried to catch his breath. "Hey! What happened Saturday? I mean, you wouldn't just....stand me up would you?"  
Sabine opened her mouth but then closed it. She looked around as kids made their way to class, just trying to avoid eye contact with Ezra.  
Ezra searched her face for an answer as the hallways emptied to the point that it was just him and her. He sighed and nodded in defeat as he turned to go to class.  
Sabine knew it was now or never, "I'm terminal."  
Ezra stopped in place as he turned to her. "Y-you what?"  
Sabine felt the tears well up in her eyes, "I-I'm terminal. Six months to a year at best."  
Ezra dropped his backpack as he ran to her and pulled her into a tight hug. Sabine let her tears fall as she tried to hug him back. She patted him on the back as she pulled away, "Y-you better get going to class. I don't want you to be late."  
Ezra sniffled and nodded. He picked his backpack up and slowly trudged his way to class. As Sabine watched him go, she knew that whatever she did with her one wild and precious life, she would want to spend it with him.


	4. Chapter 4: Limited Time

Hera gazed at the packet in front of her. The hospital had sent it to her and Sabine so they could prepare for when she was gone. She sighed and rubbed her eyes but opened them quickly when she heard a knock on the door. She got up and looked at the door, seeing Sabine standing outside before she turned and sat down on the bench on the porch. Hera quickly grabbed a blanket and went outside. Sabine was simply gazing at the lawn, her eyes were dull and lacked of the brightness they usually had. Hera wrapped the blanket around her daughter and sat next to her, "It's cold out here honey, don't you want to come inside?"  
Sabine shook her head and rubbed her hands together. Hera nodded and they sat in silence for a few minutes. Hera knew her daughter would talk when she wanted to, but it would take a little bit of time. Sabine finally looked up, "We um....we talked about a college essay in English today."  
Hera looked at her, "Oh...do you need help with it? Or anything?"  
Sabine shook her head again, "No...well-" she sighed, "One of the questions we need to answer is...what is it I want to do with my one wild and precious life. How can I even answer that Mom? I wanted to go to college and just, live my life! But now I can't and now I don't know!" She sniffled a little before putting her face in her hands.  
Hera reached and rubbed Sabine's back, "Well baby...people think that they are invincible. As if tomorrow is just going to be there. However, we all have limited time sweetheart, and you have just been given how much time there is left for you. So, what you should do is, what do you want to do with the time you have left?"  
Sabine looked at her mother, tears running down her cheeks. Hera gently pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead. "How about for starters, you grow some hair back hm?"  
Sabine let out a shaky laugh and nodded. "Only if you let me dye it."  
Hera rolled her eyes, "I thought that you planning on putting hair dye in it was just a given."  
Sabine smiled and hugged Hera again, before her mother gently helped her up. "Now please for the sake of my face and ears, can we go inside oh daughter?"  
Sabine nodded, "Yeah, let's go."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
That night, Hera was reading articles online regarding the Lourdes and how people claimed to be healed from the waters. She looked up towards her husband who was brushing his teeth. "Um....I was thinking we should take a vacation somewhere."  
Kanan leaned over in the sink and spat out the water in his mouth. "Really? Where?"  
Hera looked back to the laptop and then up at Kanan, "Lourdes, France."  
Kanan froze and looked at his wife, he sighed and put the toothbrush down. "Look hun, I know you want to help Sabine but, doing this might just make things worse."  
Hera gave him a confused stare, "Wha- how is going there making things worse?"  
Kanan sat down on the bed, "If we go there we might just be giving Sabine false hope. Have her believe that her terminal cancer will just miraculously disappear. And when it doesn't she'll just be crushed more."  
Hera sighed and rubbed her eyes, "Kanan please...I don't just want to do this for her, I want to do this for all of us."  
Kanan looked down, but then looked up, "Hang on....hear that?"  
Hera looked up as well as the faint sound of rushing water came from the bathroom above. "It's coming from Sabine's bathroom...." She looked at Kanan with wide eyes. They immediately ran upstairs and into the bathroom to find Sabine leaning over the tub, the steam from the hot water hitting her face. She was hyperventilating, her breaths coming short as if someone was choking her. Kanan quickly ran and got a glass of water for her as Hera grabbed some of Sabine's pills. Kanan came back and watched his wife help Sabine swallow the medicine and help her breathing return to normal. Sabine slowly started breathing regularly and let her dad lift her up and help her back to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers! I am also putting this story on my Wattpad Account. Look for the name Clouds_1995 and you'll hopefully find it. I also wanted some input, what colors should Sabine dye her hair? It can be from the show Star Wars Rebels or your own color combinations. Leave a comment and let me know please!


	5. Chapter 5 : Lourdes

It was a couple months later that the family decided to go to Lourdes. They were getting ready and packing the car when Ezra stopped by. Kanan went up to him, "Hey! You're the guy Sabine asked out right?"  
Ezra nodded, "Heh, yeah. Um...Is she here?"  
Sabine opened the door to the house and grabbed her crutches leaning against the door. Her hair had grown into a pixie cut and was dyed a dark blue at the top and a more teal color for the tips. She shut the door behind her and looked up to see Ezra. "Oh! Hey!"  
Ezra smiled and gave a little wave, "Hi."  
Kanan looked a the two before making his way to the car as Sabine made her way up to Ezra. He smiled as he saw her hair, "I like the hair!"  
Sabine smiled and nodded, "I was surprised at how fast it grew, and of course I pestered my Mom to let me dye it." She ran her hand through her hair as she spoke.   
Ezra smiled and nodded, "W-Well it looks good."  
There was an awkward silence that fell over the two as they were unsure of what to say. Before long Ezra spoke up, "Look I-I know that your diagnosis kinda...complicates things but, I really, really like you. So, do you um...do you think you could like me, even though I don't have cancer?"  
Sabine grinned and nodded, "I don't think my cancer can really get in the way of two people who love each other."  
From the car Ketsu leaned out the window, "Oi! Little Sister I am glad someone likes you but we don't want to be late because of your romantic interests!"  
Sabine looked over at him then back at Ezra, "Um I should probably go, sorry."  
Ezra nodded before leaning in and giving Sabine a quick kiss on the cheek, "See you when you get back okay?"  
Sabine blushed a little and smiled, "That sounds like a deal, Bridger."  
With that Sabine made her way to the car and the family took off to the airport.   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Once making it to France, the family booked their hotel and almost immediately made their way to the Lourdes. On the way Sabine gazed out the window, looking at the trees and the houses as they passed by. Her phone vibrated and she glanced at it, seeing Ezra had texted her.  
[Ezra: Hey, you guys made it safely to France?]  
Sabine smiled and texted him back.  
[Sabine: Yeah we made it safe and sound. Why you wanna make sure I get you a souvenir?]  
She watched as Ezra typed back,  
[Ezra: I think if you came back safe and sound that'll be the best present :) ]  
Sabine giggled a little before texting him back,  
[Sabine; How about I come back with a beret and a cigarette in my mouth?]  
Ezra almost promptly messaged back  
[Ezra: Is that all you're gonna be wearing?]  
Sabine almost spit out the water she had started drinking. Ketsu leaned over and read the texts before poking her sisters shoulder, "You might wanna cleanse those thoughts before we get to Lourdes."  
Sabine looked at her and shrugged before looking back and seeing that they had arrived. They agreed that Sabine and Hera would go instead of the entire family. Kanan hugged his daughter, "I love you kiddo."  
Sabine smiled and hugged back as tight as she could, "I love you too Dad."  
There was a line of people, almost to the parking lot, each wanting to be blessed and healed so they can live their lives. As Hera and Sabine made it to the waters, they had to change into robes that would make it easier to lower them in the waters. Sabine took the hands of the two assistants that were there and held her breath as she was carefully lowered in the water. Through the wall to the left of her, Hera was also being lowered in the water. She slowly started to cry as the situation with Sabine really hit her hard. How could she keep going despite losing her baby girl? It wasn't fair to her or her family. However once she was put in the water, she felt a calming feeling come over her. As she was lifted out of the water, she looked at the assistants and hugged them, "Th-Thank you, thank you". Hera knew right then and there, that even if Sabine was going to be gone, she would be there with her until the end, no matter what.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As Sabine and Ketsu laid in their beds that night, Sabine couldn't help but stare at a mini statue of the Virgin Mary, "It honestly feels like she is looking right at me."  
Ketsu glanced at it and looked back at Sabine, "Maybe she is, I'm just surprised you haven't caught fire yet." Both girls laughed and looked at each other.   
Sabine shrugged, "Well the night is still young hm?"  
Ketsu smiled and nodded, but her smile soon fell away. "It really sucks y'know, with what's happening to you. Of all people, you didn't deserve this diagnosis."  
Sabine looked up at the ceiling, "I wouldn't want to wish it on anybody Ket, but...there's not much more we can do. Except of course tease each other endlessly so you'll have loving memories of me when I'm gone." She looked at her sister and smiled.   
Ketsu rolled her eyes, "Teasing me is loving? That's a new one." They laughed again and turned in their beds, getting ready to pass out. Sabine took one more glance at the statue and sighed, "She's still looking at me."  
Ketsu giggled, "Like I said, you're gonna catch fire."  
Sabine giggled back, "Who knows? Maybe she's targeting you."   
Ketsu shrugged, "Or maybe, she's just watching over you, making sure you sleep good tonight."  
Sabine smiled, "I like that thought."


	6. Chapter  6: Returning and Propositions

Wedge jogged up to the Wren's door and rang the doorbell. Kanan opened the door and smiled, "She's upstairs in her room, hasn't been down except for breakfast."

Wedge nodded and jogged upstairs, he knocked on Sabines door and was surprised to hear a slight guitar strumming inside. The strumming stopped and he heard Sabine, "Door's open!"  
He opened the door and was surprised to see Sabine writing on a spare piece of paper and had her guitar in hand. "No way, Sabine Wren are you writing a song?!"  
Sabine looked at him and shrugged. "Yeah, I was bored."  
Wedge sat down on Sabine's bed. "Well, can I hear it? What's it called?"  
Sabine smiled, "Coffee Cup."  
He lifted and eyebrow and she shrugged, "You wrote a song with a title of produce, I wrote a song with title regarding a potentially disposable item, this is why we are friends."  
Wedge laughed and nodded. "True, true. So can I hear it?"  
She nodded and began strumming her guitar,  
"I think I'm seeing things in my coffee cup  
And I don't know if all these dreams will ever be enough  
To keep me truckin' along this dusty, puddled road  
I suppose I should be going now, my coffee's getting cold  
Just like my soul  
Sunrise, sunset, doesn't matter, it's always the same  
The sun's moving all the time but we're the ones changing  
Ranges of emotions cluttering my mind  
Bouncing through my body, destroying my insides  
But please don't take my soul  
It's the thing I need most  
Time's a-wastin', my breath's becoming short  
Waiting for an answer but it's time I came to terms  
Begging and bartering has become my last resort  
It's up to me to acknowledge or to ignore,  
Time  
What's the point of wondering when nothing's getting done  
And what's the use of marching to the beat of your own drum  
When you're out of tune and have no rhythm and you're all torn up..."  
She stopped singing and held her guitar. Wedge gave her a look of concern and patted the spot next to him on the bed. "Come here."  
She got up and sat next to him, "What you didn't like it?"  
"It's not that I didn't like it, I just...I know music is how we get our feelings out but, maybe you can get what your feeling out in the open by talking them out."  
Sabine shrugged, "Well you know I'm not good at that. Hence is why I have a proposition for you."  
Wedge looked at her, "Oh? I have one for you as well. However, you go first."  
Sabine smiled, "I was thinking....maybe we should write some songs together, post 'em on YouTube. That way we can just...have something that is ours, before I have to leave."  
Wedge grinned, "Well I certainly like this proposition and I certainly accept."  
She leaned back and laid down on her bed. "Now what is your proposition?"  
Wedge grinned and laid down next to her and held out 3 strips of paper. "Here, take a look."  
Sabine gently took them and looked at them. ".....No. Freaking. Way. Are these really tickets to the Jason Mraz concert tomorrow night?!"  
Wedge laughed and nodded. "Yes they are!"  
Sabine started laughing happily. "This is awesome! So clearly you and I are going but, whos the third one for?"  
Wedge shrugged, "Wait until tomorrow and see."  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sabine and Wedge stepped out of Hera's car when they pulled up to the concert hall. Sabine looked inside the car window, "Thanks for the ride Mom!"  
Hera smiled and nodded, "No problem dear! Have a good time!"  
Sabine smiled and grabbed her crutches and walked next to Wedge up to the building. "So where is our mystery third person?"  
Suddenly she felt hands cover her eyes and her smile widened as she heard Ezra Bridger, "Guess who?"  
She turned and hugged him, "Ezra!"  
Ezra smiled and kissed her cheek, "You got that right!"  
Sabine pulled away and took his hand. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"  
Ezra shrugged, "I had a little bit of a surprise for you."  
Sabine looked at him, "What do you mean?"  
Ezra pointed up at the overhead sign about the concert hall, "Hey would you look at that?"  
Sabine looked up at the sign and covered her mouth as she read,  
{SABINE WREN, WILL YOU GO TO PROM WITH ME?}  
She turned and looked at Ezra, "Are you serious?!"  
A group of girls looked up at the sign and back at her, "Wait, that's your name?"  
Sabine nodded.  
The girl closest laughed in shock, "Girl you gotta say yes!!"  
Sabine looked back at Ezra, "Well...sad to say the sign doesn't tell me who is asking."  
Ezra raised an eyebrow before dropping down to his knees and yelled out, "Sabine Wren, the girl I love and adore, I Ezra Bridger am asking you-"  
Sabine hugged him again, cutting him off, "Yes!!! Yes I will go to Prom with you!!"  
Both of them laughed happily as the crowd around them cheered and applauded. Wedge was clapping along with them and smiling at the two.


	7. Chapter 7: Album and Fix Me Up

Sabine laid in bed thinking about the concert, sleep escaping her. She smiled at the memory of singing along with the songs and dancing with Ezra and Wedge. She glanced at the clock on her wall and read the time, 1:07 a.m. She covered her ears as the ticking of the clock began to annoy her. She let out a frustrated sigh as all the other noises in the house sounded like they were growing louder. She sat up in her bed and grabbed her crutches. She slid open her window and slipped out, carefully maneuvering herself to the ground. She made her way to Wedge's house and tapped on his window.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wedge lifted his head at the sound of tapping on his window. He looked over to see Sabine standing outside waiting for him. He sighed and got up. He walked over to the window and opened it. Sabine smiled at him, "Hi."  
Wedge grinned, "I know you used to sneak on over when we were kids but....aren't you getting old for this?"  
Sabine shrugged, "Legally I am not an adult so...nope!" She climbed inside and sat down at his desk. "I wanna do it."  
Wedge closed the window and looked at Sabine, "Do....what?"  
Sabine shrugged, "I don't just wanna write songs, I wanna make an album with you. No remakes or anything. What do you think?"  
Wedge smiled, "I think...I've only waited, 8 YEARS for you to ask me that question!"  
Sabine grinned and laughed, "Yeah well, don't make too big of a deal out of it."

Wedge laughed with her, "Well why not? It's a big deal! We've done so many remakes of songs but now you wanna do an album of our own? That's awesome!"  
Sabine smiled and glanced at a small journal on Wedge's desk. "Well, well, well, what is this?" She picked it up and Wedge's eyes go wide.

"Hey! No, no no no! Please don't!" He rushes over but Sabine's already opening it and reading from it. When Wedge finally snatched it away, Sabine had a grin on her face. "Wedge Antilles, you have a crush on someone my friend!"  
Wedge sighed and tossed the journal back on his desk. He sat down on his bed and rubbed his eyes.  
"Who is it?" Sabine got up and sat next to him, "Hm? Hm? Who is it?"  
Wedge glanced at Sabine, "Sabine..."  
Sabine smiled, "What?"  
Wedge kept eye contact, "Sabine."  
Sabine's eyes widened in realization and se looked away, blushing just slightly. "O-oh...."  
Wedge looked down as an uncomfortable silence fell over the two of them. Sabine finally looked towards him, "Look Wedge I-I'm sorry I shouldn't have pressed it."  
Wedge smiled, "It's okay, I think....I think I should've told you sooner so this wouldn't have happened."  
Sabine looked at the journal, "You know, those words could make a really great song. Something that'll...I dunno fix someone up? Maybe?"  
Wedge looked at his journal sitting on his desk, "Well Wren I think that means we might've found our first song in our album." He turned to Sabine and smiled as she smiled back.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sabine sat on her chair in her room, holding her guitar as Wedge set up the camera. As he finally got it on he stepped back and sat next to Sabine, looking up at the camera and smiling, "Hello world of the internet! My name is Wedge Antilles and this is my friend Sabine Wren, and we are going to sing a song and y'know just have some fun with it."  
Sabine smiled, "Don't worry ladies and gents, he isn't always this bad with words."  
Wedge lightly punched her and she giggled a little. "Alright, you ready Sabine?"  
Sabine nodded as she lightly strummed her guitar and both her and Wedge started singing.  
Fix Me Up  
Sabine: "Tell me something you never told before,  
Before I walk through the door, I adore you, I adore you"  
Wedge: "I do"  
Sabine and Wedge: "I do"  
Sabine: "Smile with me and cry with me  
I won't ever tell a soul"  
Wedge: "Hold my hand  
I'll squeeze it back"  
Sabine: "And I'll never let go"  
Wedge: "Never give up, never look back"  
Sabine: "I won't give up I'll keep on trying"  
Wedge: "Dry your tears up, all your crying"  
Sabine and Wedge: "Cannot fix me up my darling,  
Fix me up my darling"  
Sabine: "Twisty, turning winding path  
I could listen to your laugh  
As we tiptoe on these humble truths"  
Sabine and Wedge: "I don't want to lose you"  
Sabine: "Show me how to love deeper than the surface, my friend"  
Wedge: "And you can show me what it means to have purpose"  
Sabine: "And I'll tell you again,  
Never give up, never look back"  
Wedge: "I won't give up I'll keep on trying"  
Sabine: "Dry your tears up, all your crying"  
Sabine and Wedge: "Cannot fix me up my darling  
Fix me up my darling"  
Woh Woh Woh, Woh Woh Woh, Woh Woh Woh, Woh Woh Woh...Hold on  
Wedge: "Don't you lose hope the sky's not falling"  
Sabine: "Please just listen 'cause I'll be calling"  
Wedge: "Stay with me just one more moment"  
Sabine: "I know you're in pain just please don't show it"  
Wedge: "One more moment, please"  
Sabine: "It's too late I'm afraid I have to leave"  
Wedge: "One more moment, please"  
Sabine: "It's too late I'm afraid I have to leave"  
Wedge: "One more moment, please"  
Sabine: "It's too late I'm afraid I have to leave"  
Wedge: "One more moment, please"  
Sabine: "It's too late I'm afraid I have to leave"  
Wedge: "One more moment, please"  
Sabine: "It's too late I'm afraid I have to leave"  
Wedge: "One more moment, please"  
Sabine: "It's too late I'm afraid I have to leave"  
Wedge: "One more moment, please"  
Sabine: "Promise me, promise me that you'll...  
Never give up, never look back"  
Wedge: "I won't give up I'll keep on trying"  
Sabine: "Dry your tears up, all your crying"  
Sabine and Wedge: "Cannot fix me up my darling  
Fix me up my darling"  
Sabine and Wedge smiled at each other as both had tears in their eyes. Wedge got up and turned off the camera. He plugged it into his laptop and started to upload it. Once is finished he posted it on YouTube and then turned back to Sabine and sees her holding her guitar tightly.

Wedge got up and sat next to Sabine and pulled her into a hug as she started crying softly. Wedge started crying along with her as he rubbed her back a little. "Remember the song...Dry your tears up Sabine. It's gonna be okay."   
Sabine slowly nodded and the two stayed there for few more moments, holding each other and not wanting to let the other go.


End file.
